The New beginning
by Shrinkhead13
Summary: The Straw-hats parts after they have fulfilled their dreams, as some of them want to settle down. Then ten years later some bad guys steal something precious from them and they must now fight to get it back again. Real summary inside
1. This is where it all ends

**So here is the first chapter of my first fan-fiction^^ Hope you will take your time to read it and that you find it satisfying^^**

_**This fanfic has not been beta'ed and ****has been written by a Dane who still need learn English!**_

_**No: Sexual themes, Yaio, Shonen ai.**_

_**Contains: Parrings, Blood, Death, Angst, and more good stuff ^^**_

_**Summary:**_

The Straw-hats parts after they have fulfilled their dreams, as some of them want to settle down. Then ten years later they meet aging and finds out that time can change some people and others stay the same. Unfortunately some bad guys steal something precious from them and they need to become a crew again if they want "it" back!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything; One Piece is Master Eiichiro Odas' property!

* * *

**The New beginning.**

**Chapter 1**

**This is where it**** all ends.**

They all stood there at the harbour. The ship anchored to the shore. They had just run from the marines once aging as they were known as the crew of the pirate king. Some of them was about to break into laugher others found it difficult to breath. Suddenly two of the crew members looked at one another tried to say something. The crew began to walk to the ship as a woman began to talk. "Hi… Luffy" the captain turned and saw that the red haired girl Nami still stood at the shore not moving an inch.

"Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and I have something we have to talk about". The owners of the names she had said began to walk in her direction knowing what she was going to say.

"Luffy we think it would be the best to stop now. We aren't kids anymore, our dreams has been fulfilled and we need to settle down."

The woman found it hard to continue and a man in a black suit and blonde hair stepped forward. "Luffy we can't follow you anymore. We need to spilt up" Sanji said as he turned on a cigarette. Luffy looked at his friends knowing this to be the hardest decision he would ever make. He felt his stomach turn, this time not because he wanted meat but because he knew he couldn't let them stay against their own will.

"Don't take it badly Luffy" Chopper the reindeer said. "We love to be pirates and be in your crew. But…" he swallowed and continued "We want to live a normal life! A life where can wake up the next morning and be alive". Usopp stepped forward.

"Luffy I want to go back to my village and tell the stories about our adventures and help Miss Kaya!" He said in the same way he used to tell about his big dream _To become a great warriors of the sea_.

"I want to see my sister and have a little plantation like Bellmere, and a family". Nami added slight blushing. _I want to draw a map of the world_. Sanji stepped forward putting his hand on Namis shoulder.

"I want to open a world class restaurant and find my true love" Sanji said calmly. _I want to find the All Blue_.

Little Chopper stepped beside Sanji pulling his hat down. "I would like to open a hospital so I can cure those who need it" He said with a smile under his hat. _I want to make a cure for every sickness in the world_.

Brook came beside the little Chopper who was trying to hide some tears under his hat. "I would like to go to rivers mountain so I can be with Laboom, my bones are getting weaker and soon I wouldn't be able to follow you on great adventure Yohoho" Brook said as he looked down to his boned feet. _Yohoho! I want to see Laboom once aging_.

The five people looked at their captain who was standing at the ship ready to go on board. Every thing they had said hurt a little and he knew the crew would never be the same if just one of his Nakama left. He knew what to do but was afraid to do it, to tell them it was alright for them to go.

For some time he just stood there sniffing in the silence of his patient crew. Zoro, Robin and Franky just looked at the five crew members understanding their decisions. They had found a new goal, a new dream to live for.

Suddenly Luffy raised his head revealing one of the huge smiles of his behind the wet cheeks and a sniffing nose.

"Zoro! Robin! Franky! Come with me!" he said as he almost jumped over to the five people in front of him. He stopped in the middle of his crew.

"Alright. Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Brook you are from this moment no more a part of the Straw Hat pirate crew". He looked at each individual and they smiled back to him.

"The same goes for you Zoro, Robin and Franky. You are no more pirates under my command" he suddenly said leaving the three people slightly shocked.

"Oi, oi Luffy we don't want to leave this crew we still want the adventures" Franky added as he looked at his captain who looked to the ground. Luffy remained silent.

"Luffy you know want you are saying right?" Zoro asked with his piercing eyes staring at Luffy. "Yes indeed I know Zoro. I think that it would be best this way" he answered as he looked into the eyes of the world's greatest swordsman. His first mate had to understand.

"Very well then if it's the captains' orders I'll have to follow…" Zoro replied as he looked at his swords. Luffy began to look at Robin. She had a sad look upon her face.

"Are you alright Robin?" Luffy asked. Robin looked at him and began to smile a little

"Yes Mr. Captain I'm fine and I understand your decision. I'll think I just have to open a library". _I want to find the phorneglyfs and the truth about the world history._

"Then I will go back to Water7 my guys might be missing me" Franky said as he had understood the captains order. _I want to build the greatest ship in the world and sail around the world with it._ "What about you Mr. Swordsman, what will you do?" Robin asked friendly.

"Nah. I'll figure something out" he said whit a smirk. _I want to become the world's greatest swordsman._ The crew looked at Luffy.

"What about you pirate king?" Nami then asked putting her hands on her hips.

Luffy looked wondering for a few moments there was so much he wanted to do but now where he couldn't take his Nakama with him what would he then do? He began to smile

"I'll think I will find Ace, I'm wondering what he is doing right now"._ I want to become the king of the pirates!_

He looked one last time at his Nakama as they stood there prepared for a new beginning. Some of them were crying, others just stood and waited for the final words of their former captain.

"You know guys…" Luffy said as his eyes began to fill with tears. "No matter what we will always be Nakama!"

With those words the Strawhat crew scattered into the night in eight different directions…Into eight different lives…

About ten years later in Louge Town. It was a warm spring day and the streets were full of people. One of the people was a huge man covered with brown fur and had a pink hat with a white cross on the top of his head. He went to every store to find some ingredients for some new medicine he wanted to make. He was just walking by as he noticed a familiar smell, no several familiar smells he hadn't smelled for a long time…

* * *

**So that was it… Did you like it? Do you want to read more? Is there something you dislike? Then ****REVIEW****! Please Please! I need to learn! XD**

**I must give my deepest apologies because I'm not a skilled writer T-T (yet), and those who read my stories must tolerate the very long time before I update… Sorry…**

**But I will do my best to become better and get faster XD. That's a Promise!**

**REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW!****REVIEW! XD  
**


	2. Changes

**So here is the 2. Chapter^^ Hope you like it^^**

**This fanfic has not been beta'ed and is written by a Dane who still learns English!**

**No: Sexual themes, Yaio, Shonen ai.**

**Contains: Parrings, Blood, Death, Angst, and more good stuff ^^**

**Summary:**

The Straw-hats parts after they have fulfilled their dreams, as some of them want to settle down. Then ten years later they meet aging and finds out that time can change some people and others stay the same. Unfortunately some bad guys steal something precious from them and they need to become a crew again if they want "it" back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; One Piece is Master Eiichiro Odas' property!

* * *

**The New Beginning.**

**2. Chapter.**

**Changes.**

Chopper stood there in the crowd of the marked sniffing in each direction. They were here, he was absolutely sure. He began to run in one of the directions, didn't care which way he ran he just had to find them. In his hurry he stumbled over something and before he could notice anything he was on the ground of the crowed street. He took his hooves to chin which had stretched to the hard yellowish ground. He looked up to see what he had run into and saw a girl lay on the ground just two meters away from him.

He hurried to her and looked at her. He guessed she was in the age of seven. She wore a white dress now cowered in dirt from the fall and a pair of black knee length trousers underneath the dress and a pair of brown sandals. Her face was hiding in the dirt and covered with shining dark green hair which went to her shoulders. He came closer wanting to know if she had been hurt by their collision.

"Hi.. Are you alright?" he whispered as she slowly looked up at him with one eye.

She shook her head and began to sit up revealing a pretty face with deep grey eyes.

"I'm fine" she said as she looked at Chopper with wondering eyes.

He was a talking reindeer with a blue nose and a pink hat, not offend seen, if ever seen in the east blue.

"You are cute" she then said tilting her head a little and gave him a smile.

Suddenly it ran cold down his spine as he walked away from her.

"I'm not cute, I hate when people call me cute, I can't take it stupid human!" He said loudly as he danced thankfully.

Then suddenly he remembered something the very reason why he was in Louge Town. He looked around no clock to be seen.

"Do you know what the clock is?" he asked the girl who rose form the ground trying to clean her messed up cloth. She shook her head.

"God dammit! I have to be by the scaffold at noon. I am late!" He said and began to run aging.

"Oi! Mister Reindeer can you take me with you?!" the girl yelled as he ran of.

He quickly took a turn and ran towards the girl. As he came the girl jumped up on his back and they ran towards the middle of the town.

"Thank you!" the girl said as she tried to hold on his blue bag so she didn't fell down in the hurry of the late reindeer.

"You are welcome. By the way, where are your parents? And who are they?" Chopper said as he ran across a bridge.

"Can't tell" the girl said "My parent have forbidden me to tell who and where he is".

"Oh" Chopper replied wondering why she wasn't allowed to tell.

He ran trough one last street and began to get a sight of the scaffold which was strangely deserted. As he ran towards the middle he saw a little group of people and began to slow down so the girl could get of his back. He walked closer and there right in front of him was some people he knew. Very well indeed. It was a blond man in a black suite and a woman with orange hair and some fashionable clothing who was talking to two children. The man said something to the woman and she and the children looked at the reindeer that was walking towards them. The girl with the dark green hair walked shy behind the reindeer that suddenly began to run.

"Oh my god! Nami! Sanji!" the reindeer yelled with tears in his eyes as he almost jumped towards them. The two children saw confusing as the two adults greeted the reindeer.

Nami ran towards Chopper as she saw him running. It had been ten years since they had said goodbye the crew and suddenly one of the old crew members was running towards them. She gave Chopper a huge hug almost choking the little fellow.

"Nami!" the reindeer cried in salty tears and smiled at her as she relaxed her grip and smiled back. The reindeer suddenly grew into a large hairy man and stepped towards Sanji, holding his arms wide out. Before the cook could do anything he was a few feet over the ground in a tight hug from the over size human reindeer.

"Hi Chopper." He said trying to breath. The reindeer put down Sanji and returned to his _cute_ form looking at the two children. It was an eight year old boy with orange hair and a four year old girl with blond hair. Both children had some features from both of his two old crew members.

"Have you two become a couple?" he asked as he wiped his eyes and nose in his left arm as he was still crying a bit.

"Yes, a couple of years after we all left, this jerk here" Nami said pointing at Sanji. "Began to be less that a womanizer and it became more serious. Besides he owns a world class restaurant now and that gives me an economical advantage" Berrys suddenly shining from her eyes.

"Sanji do you know that she is using you?" Chopper said sweat dropping.

"Of cause I do" Sanji said stubbing out his cigarette. "She is using me in the name of love!" He then added with the o so familiar heart of an eye.

"This is Kaze" Nami said putting her hand on the boys head "and this is Noodle" letting the girl come to her arms.

"And we are expecting a third in a half year." Sanji said as he smiled proudly standing beside his wife Nami. They were a family.

Noises of laughter and talk came from the other end of the scaffold and from the street a group of eight people. As they came closer, the little group of Nami, Sanji, and Chopper realised that it was some of their old friends.

Robin wearing glasses followed by a little girl with white hair and looked very much like her. Usopp and Kaya came with two boys, who looked as a mixture of the couple. Franky and Brook walked beside them taking an active part of their conversation. As they saw Choppers group they all began to run. The little group followed the example and ran towards their missed friends after ten years of separation. They all gathered in the middle letting tears of happiness fill most of the eyes of the adults who finely met aging. Nami and Robin hugged as they met. Chopper, Usopp and Brook almost choked one another as they howled in one big hug. Sanji just gestured with a huge smile to the crying Franky who had to sit down because the happiness they just in that moment experienced. It suddenly went silent as they all looked at one another.

"So we all got a massage from Vivi" Usopp sniffed as he looked at the present part of the old crew.

"Wonder why the princess wanted us to come?" Robin said taking of her glasses.

"Do you have to have a reason to see your friends aging?" Nami answered as she looked at the little girl who hided behind Robins leg.

"Her name is Olivia" Robin said in a smile.

"Ah. Like your mother" Franky added.

Robin nodded with a smile as an answer.

"Who is her father?" Nami looked at Robin who had a sad smile on her lips.

"He was an archaeologist named William we met at excavation, but three years ago he was at another excavation and never came back".

They all went still, their thoughts planted on Robin who already had lost so many she cared for.

Usopp coughed lightly to kill the depressing silence.

"By the way this is Yasopp he is ten years old and this is Usopp jr. he is five years." He said pushing the two boys forward.

They all greeted the boys with a smile.

"Franky what have you been doing these past ten years?" Chopper asked interested.

"Working for the guys back home at the Galley-la company. We are almost finish with Icebergs _Floating City_ idea, and teaching some rookies how to build a boat" Franky said with a smile as he made one of his famous poses.

"What about you Brook?" Franky asked turning the others attention to the skeleton.

"Yohohoho! I am living by mr. Crocus and Laboom which is rather amusing. Yohoho!". The almost reunited crew and their children began a living conversation about their new lives as former pirates.

Suddenly Chopper noticed that the girl he helped still was at the scaffold, sitting by a fountain just a few meters away from the group. He ran over to the girl.

"Hi. Why are you sitting here all alone don't you have anywhere to go?" Chopper asked standing a few meters away from her.

She looked up at him but didn't speak as Chopper realised that the others had in curiosity followed him and were standing just behind him, making it chill down his spine.

"Who is that girl Chopper?" Nami asked.

"Oh, I helped her get here because I ran into…" Chopper said but was interrupted by the red haired boy named Kaze.

"Like a flower in the rain, you are the one who lights my day" the boy said as he approached the pretty girl.

"Your son is much like you Sanji" Franky added as the others sweat dropped by the scene of seeing a little version of the cook trying to win the girl's hart. The girl looked irritated at the boy who grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it like a real gentleman making the girl even more irritated. But even before his lips met her soft tan skin, a shadow jumped down from one of the roofs making clouds of dust flew up as _it_ hit the ground. An unknown force bulled the girl back as the boy fell backwards as a sharp object touched his nose.

"Oi! Kaze are you Ok?" Nami yelled as she tried to figure out what just happened, looking after her son in the dust.

"Just one touch boy… and you will wish you never was been born" a sharp and rough voice said as the clouds of dust slowly disappeared. It was a man in a blue t-shirt, black trousers and his eyes were hidden under the shadow of a blue cap with some red and white prints on it. He was carrying something on his back which was packed up in an old cloth and was pointing a sword at the boy who lied on the ground shaking.

"Oi don't mess with my son you bastard" Sanji said and approached the man. He could feel the immense power of the man but he didn't hesitate when he jumped up to kick the newcomer. The man just lifted his sword and blocked the kick with ease.

"You stupid love-cook never learn" the man said and looked up from the shadow of the cap.

"What!" Sanji said as he surprised jumped back by the force of the man's strength.

The others looked at him and realised it was Zoro.

He looked at them with his usual smirk as a way of saying hallo. He turned towards the girl as the crew looked at him. They had noticed his eyes, instead of the dark grey determined eyes they were use to; his eyes had gotten light grey revealing his inner demon. He squatted by the girl giving her a caring smile they had never seen before on the swordsman's lips.

He putted his rough hand on her head as he said "Hi Avis".

She smiled back "Hi dad".

All the mouths of the crew dropped to the ground as they heard the girl's words. All except Robin, who giggled at the extreme sweet scene of the always so tough swordsman. Zoro was the girl's father. They were all in shock, never in their lives had they thought that Zoro would be able to settle down and get a family.

"If I remember right, then the day we split up you said that you would figure something out. And this is the best thing you could come up with" Sanji said as he came over the shock.

"Do you have something against it? I don't see you complain!" Zoro said sending him a glare and took his blue cap off revealing the light green hair of his.

"Who is the mother of your child Swordsman-san?" Robin asked curiously but polite.

All eyes were glued to Zoro as they all wanted to know who the hell would love their swordsman and more importantly who the swordsman would let in to his life. The swordsman's eyes suddenly darkened and looked down at his child who returned his glance.

"Tashigi… But she died, falling down some stairs tree years ago" _Bloody stairs_. The crew went silent. Like Robin, the former first mate had suffered a loss in these ten years they had been separated, and even one they all knew from their former adventures.

Zoro fought himself out of the hurting memories seeing the crew in an awkward silence.

"So we all got an invitation from Vivi. The only one we are missing is…" Zoro said before he suddenly stopped as he felt a power and presence he would never forget. From one of the streets came a man, woman and a little boy, all with black hair. _Speaking of the sun, _Zoro though with a smirk as the three persons slowly came closer. The others looked the same direction as they saw the final and most important member of the former straw-hat pirates. The pirate king Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

**Yey! You made it to the end^^ **

**I had**** had some difficulties about how to introduce each character so it didn't fill too much… but I hope it is good enough… If not please review and tell me how to make it better^^ BTW the action will begin in the next chapter so don't give it up for now!**


	3. Black Walls

**OOOH! Finally I'm done with the 3rd! God that took way too long… Sorry for those who read the first edition of the new beginning XS… But anyway better late then never right? ^^' So here it is…**

**This fanfic has not been beta'ed and is written by a Dane who still needs to learn English!**

**No: Sexual themes, Yaio, Shonen ai.**

**Contains: Parrings, Blood, Death, Angst, and more good stuff ^^**

**Summary:**

The Straw-hats parts after they have fulfilled their dreams, as some of them want to settle down. Then ten years later they meet aging and finds out that time can change some people and others stay the same. Unfortunately some bad guys steal something precious from them and they need to become a crew again if they want "it" back!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything; One Piece is Master Eiichiro Odas' property!

* * *

**The New Beginning.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Black Walls.**

The pirate king came closer walking beside the most beautiful woman they had ever known. It was pirate empress Boa Hancock. A little boy who looked just like a younger edition of Luffy walked beside the king. Still walking closer to the starring group with his eyes nailed to the ground under his sandal wearing feet, his dark brown eyes hidden behind the old straw-hat with the red ribbon. Suddenly he stopped with a smirk, lifting a first backwards and stretched it with his devil fruit powers so he got a hold on the fountain behind the old crew. Zoro and Sanji both looked at the stretched arm and then to its owner as their expressions became rather worried, knowing what the pirate king wanted to do. The king lifted his head and with a smile no one would never forget he jumped up and darted towards the group faster than the group could manage to run form the man they once called captain.

"FRIENDS!" He yelled with all the might his lungs could handle and tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. He slammed his body into the group and several of them fell by the collision. Only Robin, Kaya and the children, who had managed to gather in a group a few meters away from the falling catastrophe, still stood on their feet.

"LUFFY!" the fallen group yelled in anger with shark teeth as the pirate king laughing sat up form the dust. Robin stood at the sideline and giggled at the nostalgic picture in front of her. Sanji gallantly helped Nami up from the ground making sure that nothing bad had happened to his pregnant wife. Chopper helped Usopp who had taken an odd position as he played dead making Chopper run around yelling for a doctor. Franky helped the old skeleton Brook as his old bones began to shake under him as he rose. Luffy sat on the ground smiling like never before he was finely with his nakama after ten years. A helping rough hand suddenly appeared in front of Luffy. The hand belonged to his former first mate who was smirking down to the younger man on the ground.

"A king shouldn't sit on the ground" Zoro said.

Luffy smiled back as he took the hand and got up. He looked at his former crew it was remarkable how little they had changed. The children got back to their parents, and Luffy noticed their similarity to their parents. Boa came over to the group and the old crew-mates noticed the kid beside her. The kid was about nine years old and looked exactly like Luffy. An awkward silence flew over the scaffold as a shared though hit the crew _Luffy got a child!_ _And even a child with empress Boa Hancock!_

"Hey I totally forgot! That is my son Saru" Luffy then said as he pointed his index finger on the kid beside Boa which made the scene even more odd for the former crew who saw the captain behave in the same childish way as for ten years ago. She pushed the boy over to his father so the others could get a proper look at his and hers pride.

"So what are you doing for a living Luffy?" Franky asked pushing up his black sunglasses.

"Nothing really… Just hanging around on the seas with Hancock and Saru" Luffy answered with a smile as he looked around noticing the children beside each of his former crew-mates. Chopper stood beside the girl named Avis who stood an half a meter away from Zoro.

"So Chopper you have a child too I didn't know a reindeer could adopt" Luffy said as the whole crew sweat dropped.

"Eh!" Chopper replied looking odd at Luffy who smiled at the dark green haired girl.

"She is god damned _my_ child Luffy! How stupid can you be?" Zoro said as he put a hand on the girls head.

"WHAT!" Luffy yelled with his jaw wide open "Zoro got a CHILD!"

"Why the hell is that such a problem?!" Zoro said irritated with shark teeth growling in his mouth holding Avis' little hand tightly in his as she looked up at her father.

Luffy laughed and then shut as the ground underneath the reunited crew began to shake. Usopp stood with shock burning in his eyes as a sharp black wall pierced through the ground just where Kaya stood.

Without thinking Usopp pushed his wife away from the danger into Boa who stood outside the circle of the black wall. From the strait wall came six pointed pieces of the same material which formed into a hexagonal roof. The roof treated to lock out the light as Luffy quickly swung an arm so far back as he could and wiped it up to reach the top before the light was gone. With only a thumbs reach away the roof closed and wrapped the room into darkness.

"Usopp!" Kaya screamed as her husband and his friends disappeared with the children behind the massive black wall. Boa took a step towards the wall and saw her own beautiful reflection in the plank surface; lightly she touched it with her fingers.

"It is made out of sea stone" she said numbly with her eyes narrowed.

Inside the circle the group of former pirates stood in the room black as the darkest night. Unable to see Usopp, Chopper, Brook and several of the children panicked in the darkness.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" He yelled as the others felt a light breeze from where his rubber arms had flown. His hands touched the stone walls in the impact and immediately made his arms fall and his whole body became week.

"Shit sea stone…" Luffy mumbled as he fell lazy to the ground.

"Arrgh! We are going to die!" Usopp yelled which made Chopper run desperately around in the darkness of the crowded room. In his panic Usopp ran into Sanjis girl Noodle who immediately began to cry.

"OI! Usopp stop that shit!" her father said and tried to light his lighter but without luck. "Oi princess where are you I can't see you?"

Her crying echoed as Sanji tried to find her among the captured people. Suddenly a short cry rang from Yassop followed by a few others.

"Kaze!" Nami looked and felt where her son just had been.

"Nami, what's wrong?" Sanji said as he made himself heard above the cry from his daughter.

"Kaze! He disappeared!"

"What!"

Suddenly only the echo remained from Noodles cry and the silence made a chill of panic run through the parents. Each called their child's name, fumbling in the darkness.

"Come to me small children…" Brook tried without frightening anybody to death but no children seemed to be near him.

"Yasopp! Junior! Where are you!" Usopp called out and suddenly grabbed a little arm and hold its owner close.

"There you are!"

"No Usopp! It's me Chopper!" The reindeer answered and Usopp immediately loosened his grip, realising that his boys were gone.

"Dad!" Saru yelled before his voice disappeared.

"Avis! Take my hand!" Zoro said desperately as his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness.

"But I can't-"

"TAKE MY HAND!" Zoro finely saw her in the darkness a few feet's away from him. Holding his arm stretched out to catch his daughter as he darted towards her. Seeing her slowly turn to grab his hand, as a shadow slung around her, and dragged her down into the hard brick foundation, and beyond.

"Shit!" He hissed with his hands clenched into a first.

"Olivia?!" Robin said but got no answer.

Kaya and Boa stood outside unknowing what happened inside the black sea-stone walls. A loud click was heard from the top of the roof and the tower-like walls began to fall down. Revealing the former straw-hat crew, stand in shock.

"Usopp! Where are Yasopp and Junior? Where are the children?!" Kaya said holing her husbands' shoulders.

"Th…They were kidnapped…"

* * *

**Ooouh! Isn't that exiting XD**

**Once ****again it was a hard ride to write the introduction but I made it through… ^^' So now is the story really going to become exiting- I think XS. The next chapter will probably first come in a week or two and maybe longer… XS but I will do what I can to finish it as soon as possible^^ Promise! **

**Please leave a review ****if there is something you like or dislikes 'cause I need to learn! XD**


End file.
